


interlude: a moment apart

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Homesickness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Reunions, idiots to boyfriends, only because they're idiots though nothing serious, spoilers for manga ch. 371
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: It occurs to Hinata as he’s cycling to his next destination, that he never had the urge to keep something for himself alone, until he saw the entire world witness Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 30
Kudos: 569
Collections: Kagehina





	interlude: a moment apart

**Author's Note:**

> UNLESS you missed it in the tags, this fic contains spoilers for the manga, so proceed at your own risk!!!!
> 
> otherwise, hope you enjoy it!

i

Just like all their practices prior, their last one comes to an end much too soon. Kageyama’s been strangely quiet throughout it: not even pausing to make quips about Hinata’s stance or offer any of his usual criticism.

Kageyama’s not said much in regards to Hinata’s plans to move to a different country either. Except for the consistent beach volleyball videos that keep flooding his mailbox and the occasional remark about how good playing on the sand ought to be for muscle work, Kageyama has hardly acknowledged the whole thing at all. 

Hinata shudders involuntarily at the memory of the time Kageyama _discovered the beach_ and the deeply unsettling expression on his face as he’d merrily dug his feet into the sand. 

As traumatizing as the scene’s been for Hinata, Kageyama even through his perverted delight, still found it in him to yell at Hinata about his poor footwork, and to _ lift your arms higher if you want the ball to reach this side of the net sometime today, dumbass _ , and as annoying as Kageyama’s lecturing is, it’s always equally grounding. Granted the beach outing was nearly a year ago, and they’re both considered high-level players now among other high schoolers, and _ they’ve changed _, but Hinata still expects a challenging remark to smack him upside the head when he least expects it. 

A small part of Hinata still expects Kageyama to turn to him now, smirk in that insufferable way of his and say something along the lines of _I’m always one step ahead of_ _you, it seems._ Or _You’d better not waste time in Brazil if you ever want to catch up_. Or - 

“You’re recovering after receives more quickly now.” the real Kageyama says, effectively snapping Hinata out of his head, making him pay attention to the present. “You’d better keep working on it when I’m not with you.” 

Hinata breathes in sharply, dispersing his murky thoughts. And smirks. 

“You know it!” Hinata answers boastfully, and Kageyama only huffs in response, positioning for another serve. And Hinata waits, arms in place and ready to receive. 

Things have changed. There’s no need for taunts or silly challenges between them to bolster the other’s spirits anymore. 

Insults are given and received only in jest now (or when the occasion _truly_ calls for it, because they’re Hinata and Kageyama after all), the way they’ve been meant to be exchanged from the very beginning. 

“All right!”

Much like all their practices prior, their last one comes to an end much too soon. 

It feels almost physically painful to say goodbye to the one person who Hinata’s spent nearly every waking moment with for three years, but he pushes past the discomfort, because he’s not going to be the one to lose. 

“See you later, Kageyama!” Hinata says, all in a rush, while beaming widely at the other, knowing for certain it’s only a matter of time before their paths cross again. 

“Yeah...See you later.” Kageyama says, and for the briefest moment there is - something - something in his eyes, in his expression - and Hinata feels something soft and hopeful tug at the pit of his stomach in turn, thinking Kageyama’s going to say more - but then he goes on to collect his things, and the moment is broken. 

Hinata watches him for a second before hurrying to grab his own stuff, revelling in the strange feeling of saying goodbye to a Kageyama that no longer resorts to rough housing and mindless goading to get his point across, but rather a partner whose presence in itself brings along a sense of comfort, of wordless support. When has the terrifying Karasuno duo had the need for words anyway? Kageyama doesn’t need to say that he expects Hinata to fall back into step with him sooner rather than later _or_ _else_ \- for Hinata to receive the underlying message loud and clear. It’s taken some time to get used to: this mild and understanding side of Kageyama, especially when it’s been directed towards him. It’s taken Hinata everything not to answer, recklessly, breathless from something other than volleyball, not to tell Kageyama all that he feels, despite - 

“And hurry up and cut your hair already. You look like a bush.” comes Kageyama’s lazy drawl from the other side of the court, and when Hinata turns to him, Kageyama’s mouth is upturned into a small, teasing smile and he looks to be in no hurry to leave and - 

(And the soft and shy and hopeful thing at the pit of Hinata’s stomach fizzles back to life. Because Kageyama making jokes is also something new, something first year Hinata would’ve never even conceived to be possible and yet - )

“Shut up.” Hinata says, and then, _I’ll miss you, so much_, he thinks. 

But the past three years have given Hinata the much coveted chance to admire the view from the top of the summit. And it is not yet as high as he’d like. He wants more, is always going to climb higher, aim for a point higher and tougher to reach, a place invisible to everyone else but him, and as for Kageyama - 

It has taken Hinata everything not to walk up to him and ask, recklessly, breathless from something other than volleyball and tell him everything he feels, but for the simple fact that Kageyama is obviously single-mindedly, faithfully devoted to volleyball. Much like Hinata, for the matter, which is why Hinata has always felt that what they have has the potential to bloom, radiant and powerful, not unlike their chemistry on the court, into something very special, indeed. 

And Kageyama must be able to feel it too, for Hinata is the partner he’s always reserved his riskiest moves for. The partner Kageyama trusts, without having to put any thought behind it, to unfailingly have his back when needed. 

The fact that Kageyama has never brought it up, is answer enough, and Hinata is not going to ask. 

ii

Within the realm of the wild unknown, you choose whether or not to submit to the unfolding of your untapped potential or remain fearfully predicting failure. 

Hinata Shouyou, aged twenty, and never one to back away from an obstacle, has already made his choices, and has no fears holding him back.

Though his new life in Brazil has had much to get used to, the worst is well and truly behind. He’s become more adept at his part time job, moving around the city with more swiftness and finesse than any local. The beach is no longer a terrifying new territory, but a reliable ally helping him soar to new heights, new possibilities. And he’s finally, impossibly, befriended his roommate. 

He’s known intuitively ever since second year of high school that moving to Brazil would shape him in ways he couldn’t even predict at the time, but for the first time since his actual moving, he truly feels that it was the right decision to make, that it was a distance worth crossing. 

Hinata can feel it every time he sets a ball just right or receives an impossible ball that might’ve flown right out of his grasp even as a third year. He can feel it. It’s like sunlight on the back of his head when the sun is at the highest point in the sky but he still stubbornly pushes for one more set, one more, one more. It’s like being set alight even when his mind is shrouded in shadow. The heat of a fire he can’t see, a feeling incomprehensible to everyone but him, and yet he longs for it all the same. 

Hinata always has his palms open, waiting for the fatal ball to come. 

Some days he still gets homesick. 

When he wakes up there’s a familiar heaviness in his chest that lets him know, gently, that this is going to be one of these days. 

Hinata blinks lazily, trying to regain awareness of his surroundings and reminds himself how beautiful and alive the city will be this time of year. How warm and welcome his daily banter with the locals and volleyball friends will surely make him feel. The streets will be awash with sunlight. The beach will be crowded after a long and busy week, and Hinata will have his hands fuller than usual. It’s going to be a beautiful day. 

The olympic volleyball tournaments will kick off today. Another reason to get out of bed.

Hinata can’t convince himself that he’s excited. 

“Shouyou!”

The door to his room flies open and in comes Pedro with an impish smile. Count on his roommate to decide to rise before him on the single day Hinata doesn’t have an early shift to rush off to and typically likes to stay in bed. 

According to Pedro he’s made breakfast, which means they’re having oatmeal with blackberries and bananas again. Hinata finds their morning routine to be grounding. Has grown fond of the boy, who by nature is a very private person, but has willingly opened up so much around Hinata over time, and yet never pries. Never asks why some days Hinata comes home from the beach so frustrated and restless he ends up rushing right out of the apartment for an evening jog to blow off some steam. Why some days Hinata just wakes up looking unhappy and won’t feel better until the sun rises anew. 

“Thank you.” Hinata says, probably too late, but it’s enough to reassure his roommate who tells him to hurry up already before the food gets cold and heads to the kitchen. 

“All right.” Hinata mutters under his breath and slaps his palms against his cheeks hard enough to sting. He’s getting out of bed, because no one’s ever gained anything from sulking, not today or any other day. 

Especially not someone like Hinata who’s come here with a deadline. Who can’t afford to slack off, _ever_. 

So Hinata gets out of bed and puts on a shirt and everything else and pads into the kitchen in his bright yellow socks that Yachi gave to him for New Year’s and joins Pedro at the table where they eat oatmeal out of ridiculous polka-dotted bowls and talk about One Piece until the pressure in Hinata’s chest eases a little. 

It doesn’t entirely go away, the anxiety coursing through his system, and he doesn’t expect it to. But it’s better to be productive than on edge all day, so he packs his gear and heads to the beach for a swim and a yoga session to clear his head until he has to show up for work. 

There’s a strange ball of energy feeding his anxiety today that is different from the usual sadness he feels from being so far away from his loved ones. Something too complicated to name. 

Kageyama’s having his debut on an Olympic stage today. Hinata’s texted him words of encouragement on their group chat last night along with everyone else, knowing Kageyama wouldn’t check his phone well until the next day, and predictably he’s not answered yet. They’re in the same city and Hinata can’t bring himself to do more than send a good luck text to his - _to Kageyama_. 

Would Kageyama have wanted for him to come cheer for him in person? Would Hinata have been able to go? 

Even as he asks himself that, Hinata already knows the answer. Prideful and stubborn as he can be, he would’ve gone if Kageyama said he wanted him there. 

Maybe Kageyama thinks it would be too painful for Hinata to be there. To have to watch others play when he longs for nothing more than to be the one running rampant on the court. 

The ball of anxiety in his gut tightens significantly from the image procured by his traitorous mind.

_Ridiculous,_ Hinata thinks, annoyed but oddly touched all the same. _How does that guy keep one-upping me when he’s not even here? He couldn’t possibly know how I’d feel…_

Hinata wonders, then, if Kageyama’s feeling anxious, too. If he’s got anyone to help calm his nerves. Do his new teammates know that nothing grounds Kageyama more than useless banter before warm-up to distract his mind from spiralling? That he likes to keep his hands occupied at all times or he gets so antsy he usually ends up filing his nails even when he doesn’t need to?

This is a big day for Kageyama. And Hinata’s _so_ proud of him. The kind of pride that comes as second nature to him by now when he thinks about the setter - this is where Kageyama belongs. Hinata has not doubted for even a second that he’d get here. Kageyama’s earned this spot and more with tireless perseverance and insane hard-work. 

It is up to Hinata to fulfill his end of their promise now. 

Later that day when Hinata stops by a street vendor’s spot to catch a part of the match, his anxiety’s long gone. On the shoddy tv screen he watches Kageyama play and feels rather than hears the crowd go wild in response. His lips tug up into a smile easily now, a wild, reckless thing that would’ve terrified any unsuspecting bystander. The impact of a single serve. 

It occurs to Hinata as he’s cycling to his next destination, that he never had the urge to keep something for himself alone, until he saw the entire world witness Kageyama Tobio.

iii

Hinata doesn’t mean to start avoiding Kageyama when he finally returns to Japan. Neither does he intend to keep avoiding him for the weeks that follow after Hinata’s been scouted for a volleyball league club and his training begins full force. He honestly doesn’t mean to. 

This is how it happens.

Four months, three weeks and five days before Hinata comes back to Japan, Kageyama sets off to Europe to try out for a foreign league - well, to understand if it’s something he’d want to try, more like. Their already limited communication time ceases even more until Kageyama stops checking their group chat altogether and Hinata reacts with all the maturity and composedness of a fully grown adult: ignores him back. 

Presently, four months, three weeks and five days later, Kageyama’s taken to pestering Hinata with ambiguous messages about all sorts of things - the sports center near Shibuya station has new gear he should check out or there’s a new curry place that’s opened near the city center that serves the meanest pork curry he’s ever tried, and it can all only mean one thing. 

Kageyama is back in Japan. And he knows that Hinata is in Japan. And he knows that _Hinata_ knows that he’s in Japan and is actively evading Kageyama’s not so subtle attempts at initiating a meet-up.

Hinata truly doesn’t mean to avoid Kageyama. It just sort of happens. 

By the time Hinata convinces himself that he’s not upset with Kageyama being too busy to keep in touch regularly, he’s the one flooded with more work than he’s ever been made to handle and an insane training regiment that very easily puts everything he’s been through up to now to shame. 

Hinata loves it. He’s thriving under the pressure. 

But by the time he convinces himself that he should reach back to Kageyama, he starts overthinking. And nothing good has ever come out of Hinata overthinking, so why should this time be any different. His pattern of ghosting and half-hearted replies is only broken by Kageyama himself when having had enough of Hinata’s nonsense, he takes the matter into his own hands. 

So, technically, Hinata knows he’s had it coming, has been asking for it when one evening as he’s barely made it out of the gym door, he comes face to face with no one other than his grouchy setter from high school. 

They’re both taken by surprise, even Kageyama, although _he_'s the one who’s come to seek Hinata out. He’s in his gym wear, probably just out of practice too, looking messy and tired but his razor-sharp attention is fixed keenly on Hinata. His eyes are wide and curious and can’t seem to settle on just one part of Hinata at a time, looking him all over with a frightening intensity.

Hinata’s heart flutters helplessly in his chest.

Kageyama doesn’t look very happy, but he also doesn’t look very angry. Either way Hinata can’t stop staring right back at him, because he’s the best damn thing he’s seen in - _God_ \- years, and he should probably say something, anything - 

“I’m going home.” Kageyama says, abruptly and Hinata’s heart plummets right to the ground before Kageyama adds, voice uncertain, “Will you come with me?”

Kageyama takes him to his apartment. It’s a small place not far from where he has to go training every day and they’re both quiet on the way there. Hinata because he’s too embarrassed to say anything and Kageyama because. Because he’s _Kageyama_. 

They’ve barely made it in and discarded their things when Kageyama turns to him, face blank and says, “You’ve been avoiding me.” 

Well. Blunt as ever, it seems.

“I thought you’d be busy?” Hinata says, questioningly as if he’s trying to convince himself and if the downright incredulous look Kageyama aims his way is anything to go by, he doesn’t buy it either. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go dark, I just - and then- and _you’re_ one to talk! You wouldn’t text or call for months!”

Kageyama’s reasoning for keeping his own distance is no less ridiculous but it’s more than nothing and at this point Hinata’s so elated to finally have Kageyama right there, in front of him, after years apart, he’s willing to accept about anything. 

“I didn’t want to be a distraction.” Kageyama explains, eyes aglow with emotion, yet resigned in a way Hinata’s not used to seeing. “Your training is too important. Your future should come first.”

“Oh.” Hinata says intelligently and deflates visibly, not knowing what else to say. He knows better than anyone that Kageyama never says anything he doesn’t mean, but he’s not sure how he’s supposed to take a statement like that. 

The smile that Kageyama gives him then is hesitant, but proud, and it’s astonishing to Hinata that after so many years the sight of it can send such warmth through him. “You’ve gotten so much stronger.” Kageyama says, and then - “Well done.” 

Hinata watches him, a bit dumbfounded and a lot confused. Something about this conversation feels off, somehow. Something isn’t clicking fully in his head. He’s not sure he has a grasp of the subtext: doesn’t think they’re talking entirely about volleyball. “Kageyama,” he says slowly, “What did you mean about being a distraction?” 

Kageyama’s face closes off immediately and he looks petulantly down at the floor while Hinata tugs reassuringly, impatiently at the sleeve of his jacket, hoping that some of the fondness he feels for this boy will give him the confidence to open up again. 

“I know we’ve talked about this. About standing on the highest stage together.” Kageyama says eventually, and Hinata nods, because they have, many times. Those are the conversations that Hinata has kept closest to his heart. “But sometimes I can’t tell what you’re thinking. It’s different from reading you on the court - off of it I can’t tell if you truly mean something or if _ I _ want you to mean it.” Kageyama explains, tipping his chin even further down, hands clenching protectively by his sides, “It’s terrifying.” 

Hinata draws his hand back sharply, cutting the point of contact. “Terrifying?” 

“Because it gives me false hope.” Kageyama says, voice barely audible and he still won’t meet Hinata’s eyes, determined to keep his gaze downcast. 

Oh. _ Oh _.

“Kageyama.” Hinata says on a breath that feels punched out of him and asks again, “Tell me what you meant about being a distraction.”

“I’d be a _ lethal _ distraction.” Kageyama confirms sulen, and Hinata can barely hold back a smile now.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Hinata says, daring to take half a step closer. 

“Because it is!” Kageyama explodes, finally looking at him, blue eyes blaring with familiar passion, “This is a turning point in your career and you can’t afford to make any mistakes right now! You need to stay focused and I can’t help you because _ I _ love you so much, I can’t even think straight when - ”

Hinata kisses him. 

It hardly takes anything: they’re already sharing the same air with how close they’ve moved to each other, and it’s the easiest thing in the world to rise up on his toes to breach those last few inches and press their mouths together, softly. 

Kageyama makes a muffled sound of surprise but mercifully doesn’t pull away, and eventually curls his own arms around Hinata’s shoulders, holding, kissing back. 

When they break apart shortly after, Kageyama’s face is positively awash with wonderment and Hinata can’t keep looking at him: his heart is too weak for the sight.

“I didn’t know.” Hinata laments quietly against the crook of Kageyama’s neck, and feels the arm around his waist hold him ever closer. “When did you -_ I didn’t know _.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” Kageyama points out carefully, allowing a sliver of amusement to show in his voice. He slides his hand, tentatively, up Hinata’s shoulder until he can press his thumb into the notch between Hinata’s collarbones. His touch is feather light, as if still unsure if it’s welcome. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Hinata feels his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. How could’ve he been so stupid? How could’ve he missed something so big, so crucial? Could they have had this much, much sooner?

Hinata presses forward and gently takes Kageyama’s face in his hands, “Kageyama. The way you feel is the most important thing in the world to me.” 

Kageyama’s sharp exhale is the only thing Hinata feels before he’s being kissed again, and he’s sure the novelty of having Kageyama’s lips move so softly and attentively against his own will never wear off. He feels Kageyama smile minutely, right against his mouth, and the moment is so sweet and rare he has to tighten his grip on Kageyama’s shirt lest his legs give out altogether.

“Can you blame me, then,” Kageyama breathes the words against Hinata’s lips. “For feeling the same way about you? For choosing to put your wants above my needs?” 

“Me?” Hinata croaks out, hopeful and disbelieving at the same time. Kageyama kept his distance because he thought that’s what Hinata wanted. Kageyama didn’t seek him out when Hinata started avoiding him because he didn’t want to be a liability, because he’d seen the greatness in Hinata before he himself had even realized it. 

“_ You._” Kageyama says, resolute and Hinata trembles against him. “Who else could it have been? You’re _ everything, _Hinata.” 

Hinata makes a wounded little noise and all but crashes into Kageyama, done holding back and unwilling to dampen a single thing he’s feeling, and cries. Everything, all the frustration and insecurities and euphoria of the past two years come spilling out of him and Kageyama must be able to tell, for he takes his weight, easily, gladly and rides this storm with him. 

*

In the morning they wake up together for the first time. Hinata feels as if his heart’s permanently lodged itself into his throat. 

“All this time,” Hinata says when he sees that Kageyama’s awake. He can’t quite resist the sight of a sleep-soft and rumpled Kageyama and leans on an elbow to run gentle fingers through his _ boyfriend’s _ hair. “All this time, I thought you only cared about volleyball.”

“I do.” Kageyama says with his typical straight face, and then wrinkles his nose in disgust. “But I wouldn’t want the whole sport in my bed.” 

Hinata laughs, and laughs. 

(Kageyama joins him shortly after and it’s as if they’re fifteen again, two rowdy boys with plans bigger than the entire world. 

As if they’ve never spent a moment apart after their first and last goodbye.)

**Author's Note:**

> written for court [@timshel_11 on twitter](https://twitter.com/timshel_11) who wanted to see Hinata being painfully oblivious of Kageyama's feelings for him while they had their last practice together. needless to say the fic took a life of its own and i couldn't just leave them like that....being all gay and sad, hence the timeskip introspection and low-key rushed ending. 
> 
> hope you've enjoyed it! 
> 
> come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobioer)!


End file.
